Keimyou ToushiHime
by Shinsei Tenshi
Summary: Usagi is Relena's Sister and has been trainging for 15 years, It is now Relena's 18th bday and she had promised to be back by then. But what happens when she hates hirro Yui but is forced to live with him, Will love make its way around the corner. or is R


Chapter 1: Up-Comming birthdays.

Please review if you like the story so i can know wheather to continue or not. I would like to get 10 reviews before i post another chapter if possible. Im not Quite sure about the pairing, but i think that it will be H/U. I hope you all like it. by the way, usagi is not sailor moon in this and she will not become her later. everything is the same in the GW sense but other than that its completlt original.

Yuri looked at the man in front of her with Disgust, a slow sadistic smile played across her face as she watched him beg. Reaching over and pushing the tied up man on to his knees she looks him in the eyes and smirks. "Do you enjoy killing?" Slamming her healed foot in the man's rib cage she watches him wraith in agony. Grabbing his hair in her hands she wrenches his head up to her face and laughs at his bloody incoherent rambling "How I envy you" she sneered. "Being able to kill, and having the blood of thousands of victims on your hands without an after thought." Dropping his head she walks over to a mirror above a dresser and looks at her reflection. "Men will do anything for glory wont they" she states while looking at her image. Disheveled hair framed a rosy face, while her white dress was in shreds. Blood seeped from an open wound on her shoulder blade, staining any attached article. Sighing she looks at the object of her recent attack through her reflection, poor thing; he had no clue that he was going to die today. Turning away from the mirror she walks up to the man, leans down and gives him a light kiss on the lips before pulling out a knife and slitting his throat from ear to ear. Sighing to herself with satisfaction at watching his body slump over, she steps away and wipes her lips, allowing the all too familiar copper taste to enter her mouth. "You should never fuck with a Peacecraft, Daniel. We don't take things lightly."

The moon's reflection cast a sullen look on the woman, she had changed. No longer was she pure, untainted, and serene. An inner war raged inside of her being, something that had taken her life and turned it into hell. Jumping out of the window the woman didn't see the new reflection of herself in the water that had fallen on the window only moments ago. Silver hair and piercing Azhure eyes would have stared back at her filled with despair and rage.

(Sanq Kingdom)

The young woman sat in her office and sighed, it was so boring. Looking at the pile of papers on her desk she puts her head down between her folded arms and snorts. So boring! All I ever do all day is sit here and do paperwork! A small frown crossed her features as she thought of more and more things that she had to do. Reaching over to her vid com she punches in a few buttons and is immediately responded to by her secretary.

"What can I do for you Miss Peacecraft?" A blond woman about 5'6 in stature asks, she was popped up on the screen in front of her. "Can you tell me if anyone has called today Mari?" the receptionist looked surprised for a moment then smiled at the girl through the vid com. "Bored are we?" Ralena laughed. "Is it that obvious?" she states in a mirthful tone.

"I'm afraid so my dear." The blond shuffled through some paperwork and looked up with a smile. "Hmm let me see, oh yes here it is. You got a call this morning from a Yuri Tsuki, saying "that she would see you in 4 days" I'm afraid that with all the confusion this morning with enrollment and all that it must have slipped my mind." The receptionist looked at Ralena with her hand touching her chin in thought. "That name sounds strangely familiar though, oh, well I can't thin……."

Swiveling around in her chair ralena turns the off successfully cutting the other woman's sentence short with a beep, jumping up in the air she smiles with excitement at the news. Usagi, or Yuri as she called herself now was coming to visit her. Letting out nervous laughter she looks at the paper work in front of her and grabs a pen. Her sister had always told her that 'when whatever you were doing was boring it usually meant that it was important.' While reading some documents on the new school plans remembers the last time that she saw her sister.

(Flashback)

Two blond girls sat huddled together holding on to each other. One looked to be about 3 years old while the other was a more mature 10 year old, both were glairing at an Aqua haired woman approaching them. "What do you want Marie?" Usagi' tried to sound brave as she held her younger sister closer to her chest, Ralena was whimpering loudly and it was only making the situation worse.

The aqua haired woman kneeled in front of the two girls and smiled "Usagi, I am going to give you the option to do something that not a lot of people have" bringing her hand up to Usagi's face the woman brushes a few strands of hair away. "You are the eldest daughter of the Peacecrafts and there for you have the right to take the thrown when they pass away, But there is something else that you could do if you didn't want to take that road."

"What do you mean Marie?" asks a curious baby usagi.

"You could become your baby sisters' silent guardian instead of taking the thrown when the time arose." Marie looked down at the two girls and took ralena into her arms. While caressing the small childs head she looks at Usagi and sighs. "You are much stronger then she is my dear, and I will not lie to you. The training will be hard but you will over come it. Ralena will be a good princess and some day a great Queen when the time arises, but on her 18th birthday you will return to her and stand by her side as a princess of the Sanq Kingdom. You may not see her until that time I'm afraid, but you will be able to protect her if need be."

Looking at her younger sister in Marie's arms Usagi smiles and wraps her arms around herself. She wouldn't have a life if she did this, but looking at Ralena she knew that it would be worth it. "You know I would do anything for my sister Marie, If this will help her I would gladly give up my life." The aqua haired woman smiles, letting go of the little girl in her arms and returning her to Usagi she turns around and walks away. They would need there time alone together and she wasn't going to bet the one to get in the way of that.

"Where are you going Usa?" her little cracks with fear, she didn't want her big sister to go away. "Don't worry Rena, I will we will be together again soon." Usagi states in a gentle voice.

Ralena looked at her sister and her lips quivered. "Do you promise?" she asks in small watery voice. "I promise, now don't worry, on your 18th birthday I will be there with wide open arms." The little girl smiles up at Usagi in wonderment. "You are so strong Usa, I want to be just like you when I grow up" her voice was full of awe as she looked at her sister. "Rena! Don't you ever change, I don't know what I would do if I you weren't there for me." Usagi says with a smile. "Just remember that I love you and that I will be back to see you some day." He voice carries with the wind as she slowly disappears from 3 year old ralena's sight.

(End Flashback)

Ralena smiles, it would be her 18th birthday in 4 days and she couldn't wait to see her sister. Picking up the phone on her desk she makes a call to the Winner residence.

"Oh yes, hello, Quatra? I need a favor?"

cliffhanger...

If you want to see what happens on her 18th birthday you'll have to review, i know i made usagi a little corny when she was a child , but in the next couple of chapters you will see that she is a lot more intresting. thanks for reading andif you have anything to say please fell free, im a new writter and i would love some pointers from experienced writters and fans.


End file.
